liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Richter (513)
Richter, A.K.A. Experiment 513, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create massive earthquakes capable of splitting entire planets in two. His one true place is shaking milkshakes at the Rental Shack. Bio Experiment 513 was the 513th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his earthquake-making ability to split entire planets in two. 513 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 513's pod landing in a palm tree by a beach. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 513's pod fell out of the palm tree and into a drink cooler beneath, the melting ice in the cooler activating the experiment. 513 then created a quake which caused massive damage throughout the beach before the experiment escaped in search of an underground fault. 513 was later intercepted by Lilo and Stitch, but was able to escape them and Gantu into a dormant volcano. Lilo and Stitch followed 513 into the volcano, but the latter was able to force them out and cave in the entrance. 513 then set off a chain reaction in the volcano's fault which would eventually cause a chain reaction of quakes and split the entire planet in two. Lilo and Stitch later returned to the dormant volcano using a drill machine, and, despite 513's best efforts to evade them, they were eventually able to corner him. However, Gantu arrived at that moment, capturing 513 and taking him back to his ship to send to Hämsterviel. Gantu prepared to teleport 513 to Hämsterviel. However, due to Lilo and Stitch's arrival, and interference caused by the quakes, Lilo and Stitch were able to successfully rescue 513 before Gantu could transport him. Lilo and Stitch took the recaptured 513, christened Richter, to a fissure where Richter could create another chain reaction of quakes that would counter the first in a backfire effect. Richter agreed if Stitch would give him the latter's orange ball in return. After stopping the quake and earning Stitch's orange ball, Richter found a one true place shaking milkshakes. In "Holio", Richter helped repair the Rental Hut. Richter reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "Finder", Richter was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Cannonball and Yang. In "Dupe", Richter was one of the experiments who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Richter was one of the experiments who Angel reverted to evil using her song, causing the former to create massive earthquakes. Richter and the other dehabilitated experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Richter reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's baseball team. Richter was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Richter was one of the first team of experiments (along with Kixx and Deforestator) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. Richter was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Richter, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Richter participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by creating quakes which opened up fissures in the earth that trapped the Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Richter joins them for the song by playing the bongos. Personality Richter, despite his destructive function, is shown to care for things and share Stitch's fondness for orange balls. Richter is a simple-minded experiment and comes off as very stubborn upon first meeting him. He has a one track mind and tends to let his actions speak louder than words a lot of the time. Richter is also very sneaky and cunning, capable of causing trouble whenever he gets a chance to do so, and is very mischievous. Richter can be hard to gain the trust of, but once he trusts you, he is quite a good friend. It just takes time to get him to trust folks. Biology Appearance Richter is a small bulky purple ankylosaurus-like creature with a lavender stomach, chest and patches around his eyes, a bulky body and legs, a huge flat tail with a triangular shaped portion at the end, a round face with a wide mouth with two of his bottom teeth sticking out, a large, reddish-brown round nose, large black eyes, small, short pointed ears, a single horn on his head, tiny dark purple round spikes down his back and a darker purple marking in the middle of his back that reaches all the way to his tail. He stands on 2 feet 8 inches tall and weighs 200 lbs. He is mainly a quadruped and sticks close to the ground because of that fact, but he is capable of standing on two legs if he so desires. Special Abilities Richter can cause devastating quakes with a single thump of his tail. He can also, if he uses this ability in faults in Earth's crust, set off a chain reaction of quakes which will split the planet in two if not countered with the backfire effect. He can roll into a ball and climb walls, but he is too heavy to jump. Richter has ice cream milkshake making skills. Richter has shown to be skilled in playing the bongos. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Richter is named after the Richter scale. *Richter's pod color is blue. *Richter is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 513 Primary function: Geological destructions". Gallery 513 richter by bricerific43-d5a5api.jpg 513_Richter__by_experiments.jpg shake_it_rictor_by_experiments.jpg f44cccd4ce14db47224296d51417fd87-d2ynzst.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h13m43s77.png|Richter's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h38m03s63.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h08m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h20m55s30.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h21m12s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h21m06s135.png|Richter laughing Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h33m04s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h33m51s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h34m22s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h35m00s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h35m11s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h34m51s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h35m24s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h15m39s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h36m16s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h16m01s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h43m17s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h43m32s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h16m22s170.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h30m53s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h36m34s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h16m34s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h36m54s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h44m05s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h38m17s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h39m29s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h40m10s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h40m41s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h40m54s80.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h16m20s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h41m29s141.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h16m50s241.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h17m19s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h42m01s5.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h17m25s29.png screenCapture 27.01.13 16-07-24.jpg|Richter playing poker Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-22h35m14s192.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-30-44.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h48m13s219.png|Richter turned evil by Angel Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h38m34s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m56s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h52m27s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h19m43s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h26m13s116.png|Baseball Richter Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h08m02s245.png ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-42-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-08.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-55-59.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-56-30.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-58-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h01m47s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h23m31s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h45m55s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h31m06s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-08h30m49s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m13s32.png panes74.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h16m10s77.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h16m59s90.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h17m46s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h17m57s168.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h20m49s222.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h21m24s81.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h21m33s31.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h25m33s117.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h26m51s113.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h28m20s160.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h28m30s101.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h28m47s6.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h29m30s188.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h30m26s213.png vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h31m25s53.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males